


Bookstore AU collages [Art]

by aethel



Series: Bandom Big Bang contributions [7]
Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandom Big Bang, Collage, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: digitized print collages to complement sockpuppeteer's bandom big bang fic





	Bookstore AU collages [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockpuppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All's Fair in Love and Comic Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827382) by [sockpuppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer). 




End file.
